TIMMY CAN TALK
by tjbrussel
Summary: All rights to southpark creators. Explicit language. Stan helps Timmy overcome the unfortunate repercussions of the obamacare attempt. Randy finds out that helping people can turn to poo quickly


South Park Timmy can Talk

_Kyle, Stan, Cartman and Kenny are waiting at the bus stop. Timmy arrives wearing a new_ _Terrance and Philip T shirt._

Kyle: Hey Timmy!

Stan: Hey Timmy great birthday party!

Cartman and Kyle: Yeah!

Kenny: It kicked ass

Timmy: Timmy!

Stan: Hey Timmy I haven't seen you at the bus stop before.

Kyle: Yeah you're right. I thought your . parents drive you to school Timmy?

Timmy: Timmy!

_A new bus pulls up with a new bus driver. An expensive chair lift reclines down. The bus_ _driver walks down to Timmy and starts assisting him onto the lift._

Bus driver: Hello boys! I see you've noticed our new disability bus. Thanks to the . . Obama care Timmy can now travel to school like a normal little boy.

Stan: That's great news Timmy!

Kenny: Yeah!

Cartman: Why does Timmy get a fucking bus?

Kyle: Shut up fat arse

Cartman: I want a fucking bus!

Bus driver: Well you don't get a bus little boy. There's only a little bit of Obama . . care so it only goes to the truly needy

Stan: There's only a little bit of Obama care?

Timmy: Timmy!

Bus driver: Yes. There's only a little bit of Obama care but it's got a big heart.

Stan and Kyle: Oh

_A very big heart can be seen through the bus driver's shirt._

Bus driver: Well let's go then

_Timmy and the bus driver quickly get on the bus. The boys follow._

[Edan: Maybe have Cartman say one last grumble as he gets on the bus. Something simple will do, like "This is bullcrap. I don't want to ride Timmy's bus."

SCENE ENDS

_Randy is sitting on the couch looking bored and depressed. Sharon enters the room._

Sharon: For Christ's sakes Randy, you're having another day off work?

Randy: Yeah

Sharon: What's the matter with you? All week long you've been moping around . the house. If you keep this up you're going to get fired.

Randy: Yeah I know Sharon. It's just I really hate my job, you know? Every day . . it's the same boring thing. There's no heart to it any more Sharon. Once . I used to like my job, even felt passionate about it, but now…now . . . . there's nothing.

Sharon: Well what are you going to do about it?

Randy: I don't know.

_The news comes onto the TV. A reporter is standing in front of the white house._

Reporter: I'm standing before you live at the white house where Obama has just . signed the first of many acts that will force the current government to . . . . supply medical assistance to those truly in need. It's a great day for . disabled people everywhere. However critics say there simply isn't . enough Obama care to go around. Obama disagrees and says it . . doesn't matter how much care is actually given, so long as it has a big . . . heart.

Anchor man: That's very interesting.

Report: One things for sure, Obama care is going to open up a lot more jobs . . .. in the disability service. Economists say that paying people to care . . . . . . about others will do nothing to help the economy, and we're all totally . . . screwed.

Anchor man: That's bad news for us Mike

Reporter: It sure is

Anchor woman: In other bad news the Where's Wally? case is going to trial. Wally is .. . accusing the government of kidnapping him and placing him in large . . . . crowds of people for children to find. We go now to the courthouse . . . .. for more on this bizarre case.

_The scene changes to Wally, who is making a press statement._

Wally: For years the government has been kidnapping me for the amusement. . . of small children and I want it to stop! My name isn't even Wally! Its . . Danny McCormick and I'm a produce manager from Boulder.

_Men in black storm in and begin dragging Wally away_

Wally: Oh god not again! Please god, make it stop!

_Scene moves back to Randy and Sharon. Randy stands up and switches off the TV_

Randy: That's it Sharon! I know what I want to do. I want to get paid for . . . . . helping people.

Sharon: Oh Randy…

Randy: Shut up Sharon. You don't understand people like me. People who . . . . want to get paid for helping others. We're a special breed Sharon. We . . . NEED to help others and get paid for it. It's what makes us good . . . . people.

Sharon: Well if it's what you really want…

Randy: Yes it is and I'm going to apply for an Obama care job right now!

_Randy hurry's away looking please with himself._

[Edan: This is a golden opportunity for a song! Just a little one – two or three lines Randy  
>sings in glee at the thought of helping people (and getting paid).]<p>

SCENE ENDS

_The Boys are playing in the school yard_

Stan: Hey Timmy. It was great seeing you on the bus today

Kyle: Yeah. You must be pretty happy with your Obama care.

Timmy: Timmy!

_Timmy pulls out a new Terrance doll_

Timmy: Timmy!

Kyle: Is that a new Terrance doll?

Stan: Yeah it is

Cartman: That's no ordinary Terrance doll, that's a limited addition arses of fire. . . Terrance doll!

Kyle and Stan: No way!

Kenny: Fucking sweet!

Timmy: Timmy!

Cartman: Son of a bitch. You mean to tell me Timmy gets a new bus and a . . . . . . limited addition arses of fire Terrance doll? That's bullshit

Stan: Shut up Cartman, why can't you just be happy for Timmy?

Cartman: Fuck you faggot

Kyle: Let's not argue again guys. Look we've all got Terrance and Philip . . . . . dolls. Why don't we all play arse of fire right now?

Stan and Cartman: Yeah!

Timmy: Timmy!

_All the boys pull out Terrance and Philip dolls except Kenny, who pulls out a stick wrapped in_ _a rag_

Cartman: Look everyone! Kenny's so poor he can't afford a Terrance and Philip . . . . doll! Kenny you suck so bad

Kenny: Fuck you

Cartman: You can say what you want Kenny but that's still just a stick . . . . . . wrapped in a rag. And what's a stick good for? Come on Kenny tell us . . what a sticks good for?!

_Cartman yells at Kenny_

Cartman: What's a stick good for Kenny? Tell us what a stick is good for you . . . . . . dick!

_Kenny punches Cartman in the face with the stick. Cartmans nose is bleeding_

Cartman: What the fuck did you do that for Kenny?

_Kenny walks away. Timmy laughs_

Timmy: Timmy!

SCENE ENDS

[Edan: Can't be a stick, see recent console wars episodes.]

_Stan is having dinner with his family_

Randy: Good evening children. Before we eat this meal your mother has . . . . . . prepared for us but-didn't-get-paid-for it, I would like us to reflect on . . our good deeds for the day. Stan, why don't you start?

Stan: I'm not sure what you mean dad

Randy: If you're a good person you should know what I'm talking about Stan

Stan: That seems a little harsh

Sharon: Randy, just because you have a job interview at Obama care…

Randy: What good deed did you do today Sharon?

Sharon. I cleaned the blood out of your underwear again. You really ought to. . . see a doctor about your haemorrhoids Randy.

Randy: Oh you really think cleaning my underwear counts do you? Well I've . . . got news for you! It doesn't! Because you didn't get paid for Sharon!

_Randy stands up and yells_

Randy: You didn't get PAID for it!

Stan: I think it's great you want to help people dad, but it shouldn't be about . . . the money

Randy: You don't care. You don't care about Obama care! You're a racist . . Stan, a racist!

Stan: What does Obama have to do with it?

Randy: Go to your room Stan!

_Stan gets up looking very angry_

Stan: I hate this fucking family

_Stan walks upstairs and into his room. The phone rings. Stan answers in an angry voice_

Stan: HELLO?

Kyle: Stan what's up dude? You sound pissed?

Stan: Forget it I'm cool. What's up?

Kyle: I've got great news! My mum was talking to Timmy's mum and she . . . . said Timmy's going to get some more Obama care.

Stan: Really? That's great

Kyle: Yeah Timmy's getting his own speech therapist. Timmy's going to . . . . learn how to talk!

Stan: Hey that's awesome!

Kyle: Yeah I know, hey my mums calling me, I better go. See you in school . . tomorrow

Stan: Sure, see you tomorrow. Bye

Kyle: Bye!

_Stan hangs up the phone. He thinks for a minute._

Stan: I hope Timmy doesn't get my dad as his therapist.

_He thinks for a moment then sighs. He puts his head sideways on his desk. He sighs again._

SCENE ENDS

_Randy is standing in an office with his new boss_

Boss: welcome to Obama Care Mr Marsh. I know you'll be very happy getting . paid to help others

Randy: I certainly will

Boss: Randy this is Mauve, She will be training you in people's homes. Your . . job will be helping disabled people in their daily living needs.

Mauve: Welcome to Obama care

Randy: Thanks. I look forward to working with you

Boss: That's great. Do you have any questions before you get started?

Randy: Um yeah. So how much do I get paid?

Boss: For an untrained professional such as yourself…

_Randy's new boss shuffles some papers_

Boss: $5.90 per hour

_Randy looks shocked_

Randy: Aww. Aw really? Well that just doesn't, I mean um…that's not a lot of . . . money.

Boss: Yes, well, because its so satisfying to get paid for helping others, we . . . feel that $5.90 is adequate

Randy: But I won't be able to pay my mortgage.

Boss: Well you should have thought about that before you tried to help . . . . . . people for cash. Is there anything else?

Randy: Well no…..I mean, gee, um…well ok then.

Boss: That's great

_Randy leaves with Mauve looking confused and depressed, He mumbles to himself_

Randy: I bet we don't get tips or nothing…

SCENE ENDS

_The children are in class. Timmy enters with his new speech therapist_

Mr Garrison: Good morning class. We have an interesting new addition to the . . . . . . . school today. I would like you all to welcome Timmy's new speech . . . . . therapist, Ms Mallon.

The class: Hello Ms Mallon.

Mr Garrison Ms Mallon is paid by Obama care to teach Timmy how to talk. Isn't . .. that nice children.?

_Timmy looks mildly distressed_

Timmy: Timmy….

Mr Garrison: That's right Timmy, there is defiantly more Obama care, but you will . . . . . notice children that it has considerably less heart.

_Mr Garrison uses a pointer to point at Ms Malloon's heart, which is visible through her shirt._ _The heart is noticeably smaller that the bus driver_

The class: Oh…

Stan: Mr Garrison Timmy doesn't look all that happy to have a new speech. . . Therapist

_Timmy nods_

Timmy: Timmy!

Mr Garrison: That doesn't matter Stan. What matters is Timmy learns to talk.

Stan: But if Timmy doesn't want to talk, what right does anyone have to . . . . force him? Timmy's pretty happy just the way he is.

Mr Garrison: Its very simple Stan. If Timmy learns to talk he will be less different . from you or I. And we all know that people who are different are just . . . weirdo retards

Stan: Huh. You don't know why it's important for Timmy to talk, do you Mr . . . Garrison?

_Timmy looks at Mr Garrison in a questioning manner_

Timmy: Timmy?

Mr Garrison: Go to the Principals office Stan!

_Stan gets up and walks out of the room, saying as he goes_

Stan: I hate this fucking school

_Stan walks down the hall and knocks on the principals door_

Principal: Come in Stan

_He enters_

Principal: Mr Garrison said you were being disruptive in class

Stan: I was just wondering….

Principal: Yes….

Stan: Timmy doesn't seem to like his new speech therapist. I was . . . . . . . wondering if it's really necessary for Timmy to learn how to talk. . . . . . . Everyone likes Timmy just the way he is.

Principal: You see Stan, Timmy has a lot of potential to be a functioning . . . . . . member of society. With the right Obama care Timmy could . . . . . . . eventually live a more normal life, even get a job one day. Don't . . . . you want that for Timmy?

Stan: Yeah, I guess I do

Principal: Good. Now go on back to class…oh and Stan?

_Stan stands up_

Stan: Yes?

Principal: Try not to piss Mr Garrison off.

Stan: Yes ma'am.

_Stan leaves the room_

SCENE ENDS

_Timmy is sitting in the classroom with Ms Malloon. He can see out the window and can see_ _that his friends are playing in the yard. It's a beautiful day outside. Ms Malloon is holding up_ _a flash card. It says the word "Sunny"_

Ms Malloon: Now Timmy can you tell me what this card says?

Timmy: T-T-T Simmy!

Ms Malloon: No Timmy that's not what it says. Try again

_Timmy looks stressed_

Timmy: T-T-Simmy?

Ms Malloon: No Timmy! It says Sunny. Try it again please.

_Timmy looks out the window. His friends are still having fun. He sighs and unwillingly turns_ _back to his flash card_

SCENE ENDS

_Randy and Mauve are standing on the doorstep of a disabled client's home_

Mauve: Hello Mr Marsh, glad to see you

Randy: Hi, yeah, glad to be here

Mauve: Well today is a very simple day. I'll show you what to do, and then . . you can have a go

Randy: That sounds easy enough

Mauve: It is, now this clients name is Stacey Wilkosi. She was in a serious . . . accident last year her personal needs are rather high.

_Randy looks nervous_

Randy: Oh really? Gee… 

Mauve: Don't worry, it won't take you long to get the hang of it. So, let's get .. . started!

Randy: Yeah sure, I guess

_They enter the home and greet a very disabled and disfigured woman in a wheelchair._

Mauve: Hello Stacey. How are you today?

Stacey: Mmmargh

Mauve: That's great. Now Stacey I'll be training your new carer today. His . . . name is Randy

Stacey: Mmmmargh

_Stacey drools and her head tilts at an unusual angle _

Randy: Um hi, Stacey. Nice to meet you

Mauve: Ok. So firstly, Stacey needs to have some breakfast. Randy why . . . . don't you and Stacey spend some time getting to know one another, . . and I'll just go and get her porridge?

_Mauve leaves the room. Randy sits uncomfortably on the edge of the couch_

Randy: Uh … yeah… soooo…nice weather we've been having lately

Stacey: Mmmargh

Randy: Yeah….um…seen any good movies lately? Oh look here's Mauve!

_Randy looks relieved as mauve enters the room with a bowl and spoon_

Mauve: Ok Randy. I'm going to show you how to feed Stacey her breakfast. . .. Simply use the spoon to gently place the food in Stacey mouth

_Mauve places the food in Stacey mouth. Most of the porridge spills out and onto her chin_ _and lap_

Mauve: Now Stacey has problems chewing so we massage her jaw like this

_Mauve uses both hands to massage Stacey mouth. More porridge spills out in a slimy mess_

Mauve: Ok Randy, now you try it

Randy: Aww, um, ok

_He unwillingly takes the bowl from Mauve_

Mauve: Yes that's it. Now massage it in

_Randy tries not to gag as he massages Stacey jaw_

Randy: Um Miss? I don't think this is working. Most of the food is just running . . off her face

Mauve: Yes that's going to happen. That's why we make so much porridge. . . . Here's two more bowls. When you're done with that I'll make some . . . . more porridge

_Mauve leaves the room_

Randy: Well this isn't what I was expecting

_Stacey spits up a large spit-bubble full of porridge, which then pops on her face_

Stacey: Mmmargh

SCENE ENDS

_Stan, Kyle, Cartman and Kenny are in the playground with Timmy_

Stan: Hey Timmy!

Kyle: Hi Timmy what's up?

Timmy: Agh

Stan: Timmy are you ok?

_Timmy looks depressed_

Timmy: Agh

Kyle: Gee Timmy you don't seem well, do you have a cold or something?

Timmy: ehh..

_Timmy's head slumps and he rolls away from the boys _

Stan: Wow. I think there's something seriously wrong with Timmy

Kyle: Yeah I noticed in class that Timmy hasn't talked all day

Stan: Really? I thought the therapist was supposed to teach Timmy to talk . . more?

Kyle: I think that's the problem dude. Timmy's under too much pressure

Kenny: Yeah

Cartman: Who cares you guys? Let's go spit in the teachers coffee machine .. …. . again!

_Kyle, Kenny and Cartman laugh_

Kyle and Kenny: Yeah!

Stan: Yeah…yeah.. ok then

_The boys walk off with Stan looking concerned for Timmy_

SCENE ENDS

_Randy is still sitting With Stacey. Both he and Stacey are completely covered in spit and_ _food. Mauve is looking on_

Randy: Ok I think we're done

Mauve: That's great. Good job. Now it's time to change Stacey.

Randy: Change?

Mauve: Yes Stacey needs to use adult diapers. Four times a day we must . . . change her diapers and apply rash creamer to her fanny.

Randy: Oh crap! I mean that sounds hard

Mauve: Not really, just follow me

_Mauve pushes Stacey into the bathroom. Randy follows_

Mauve: Ok the first thing we're going to do is move Stacey to the change . . . . table

_Mauve heave's Stacey onto the table in a brutish manner. Stacey is lying on her stomach_

Stacey: Mmmargh!

Mauve: Now pull down her pants like so

Randy: Uh-huh

Stacey: Mmmargh!

Mauve: Now you need to spread the arse cheeks like this

Stacey: Mmmargh!

Mauve: And start scraping the fecal matter towards the rear of her crack

Randy: Oh my god

_As Mauve works, more and more shit is being splattered on her shirt, arms and face_

Mauve: Now you must make sure the vaginal area is clean.

_Mauve reaches in further, as she does so Stacey seems to enjoy the movement and smiles_

Stacey: Mmm…argh

Randy: Oh Jesus

Mauve: Ok Randy now it's your turn

Randy: Aww... Um…. Oh what the hell

_Randy comes forward and tentatively leans in towards Stacey's arse. As he does so Stacey_ _shoots diarrhoea from her arse. Shit splatters all over Randy's shirt and face_

Randy: Oh, shit! Oh Fuck! It's in my mouth! Oh…..arhg! Fuck!

Mauve: Mr Marsh! Calm down please

_Randy then throws up onto Stacey who cry's out in surprise _

Stacey: MMMARGH!

Randy: Oh fuck! Oh fuck!

Mauve: Mr Marsh!

_Randy runs around in a panic. He then runs out of the house and down the street_

Randy: My mouth, oh fuck my mouth!

SCENE ENDS

_Stan, Kyle, Cartman and Kenny are waiting at the bus stop. Timmy arrives with a new carer_ _who is a large stern-looking African American woman_

Stan: Hi Timmy

Kyle and Cartman: Hi Timmy

Timmy: ehh…

_The boys quietly wait for the carer to introduce herself. She ignores the boys. After a_ _moment Cartman gives up and walks over to her_

Cartman: Who the hell are you?

Kelly: My name is Kelly Smith

Cartman: And…

Kelly: And what?

Cartman: And… what the fuck are you doing here?

Stan: Yeah where's Timmy's speech therapist

Kyle: Yeah where's Ms Malloon?

Kelly: Timmy now qualifies for more Obama care. He doesn't have a speech . . therapist anymore. Instead he has a full time carer.

Cartman: And let me guess. You're the new carer.

Kelly: Yes I am.

Cartman: Well that's just great. Timmy gets a slave and all I got was a packet of . . snickers in my lunchbox.

Kelly: I'm not a slave little boy

Cartman: You sure look like one to me

Stan: Shut up Cartman

Kyle: Yeah shut up you fag.

_Timmy is holding his Terrance doll and looking extremely depressed_

Timmy: Agh….

Kelly: Timmy! What have I told you about that doll? Its age inappropriate!

_She takes the doll from Timmy_

Timmy: ARGH!

Kyle: Holy shit dude, you can't do that to Timmy!

Kelly: Actually I can. You see department heads have declared that dolls and . toys are dangerous to Timmy's progress. He's simply too old to be . . . . playing with these juvenile things.

Stan: But we have Terrance and Philip dolls and we're the same age as . . . . . Timmy!

Kelly: That's not the point. Timmy's not allowed to have the doll and it's my job . . to make sure that happens. Here little boy. You can have the doll

_She hands the Terrance doll to Cartman_

Cartman: Fucking sweet!

Stan: Dude!

Kenny: God damn it!

_Timmy yells in anger and waves his arms about_

Timmy: ARGHHHH!

_The bus pulls up. It's the old bus, with the old driver and no lift for Timmy._

Kyle: Hey it's the old bus again!

Kelly: Oh. It seems Obama care can't afford to pay for me and continue to . . . . pay for previous infrastructure. I guess we'll have to walk to the special . . recreation centre.

Timmy: Argh?

Cartman: Yay! Limited edition Terrance doll! Yay!

Stan: You mean Timmy's not going to school today?

Kelly: No. Timmy now goes to a new facility for disabled children. The new . . . bus was supposed to take us there but I guess we'll have to walk. . .. . . . Good bye children!

Stan: Dude! What the fuck?

Kyle: Yeah, they just took Timmy away from all his friends

Cartman: Shut up dude I got a new Terrance doll. What a nice lady

Stan: No she wasn't. That Kelly lady was a real bitch.

Kyle: Yeah definitely no heart in that woman

_Stan shakes his head_

Stan: No heart at all. Hey guys? I'll meet you at school; I've got to do . . . .. .. . something.

_Stan leaves in a hurry. Kenny and Kyle look at each other and shrug. They get on the bus_ _looking sad. Cartman's still happy with his new doll.. As he hops on the bus he says_

Cartman: Hey Kenny! Have you seen my new limited edition Terrance doll? It's . . . so cool…

SCENE ENDS

_Stan catches up with Timmy and his new carer._

Stan: Hey Timmy, wait up!

_Timmy and Kelly stop to wait for Stan_

Stan: Hey Miss Smith, do you mind if I talk to Timmy for a moment?

Kelly: Well ok, just make it quick

_Kelly walks a short distance away. Stan says quietly to Timmy_

Stan: Hey Timmy, I've got something for you

Timmy: Argh?

_Stan pulls out a Terrance doll_

Stan: Timmy I want you to have my Terrance doll. I have a Phillip doll at . . . . . home and I thought maybe you might want it, you know, to cheer you . . up

_Timmy looks surprised and slightly happy_

Timmy: Agh!

Stan: Here I'll put it in your bag, just don't let that bitch find it ok?

Timmy: Argh!

_Stan hurries away. Timmy sighs and rolls away_

SCENE ENDS

_Randy is being shown around the special recreation centre by a new supervisor. Many_ _disabled kids are working on their flashcards and physical abilities with their carers._

Supervisor: Welcome to Obama's special recreation centre Mr Marsh. I've heard . . . you had some bad experiences at your last placement. I hope you find . . this new role more to your liking

Randy: I hope so

Supervisor: Well as you can see our centre holds up to 25 disabled individuals who . . come here to work on their physical and mental skills. We're very proud . . of our efforts here and I know you will be too.

Randy: Great. So what, do I just find a kid to help or something?

Supervisor: Of course not! These workers have paid a lot of money to go to . . . . university and learn how to properly manage disability advancement. . . . . What you're going to do is assist the clients with their toileting needs

Randy: Not again!

Supervisor: Yes, we have 25 clients and they all need changing four times a day. I . . know you'll find this job very rewarding

Randy: Look, I don't mean to complain, but when I took this job nobody told . . . me I'd be dealing with shit all day long

Supervisor: I'm sure they did Mr Marsh

Randy: No no, I'm pretty sure they didn't

Supervisor: Well sure it's quite obvious. If the government is going to pay you to . . . . help others it's going to be full of shit.

Randy: Are you telling me Obama care is just shit?

Supervisor: Yes. Obama care is nothing but a big pile of shit.

Randy: God damn it!

Supervisor: Well it's what you signed up for. Now start taking clients into the . . . . . . bathroom and begin cleaning up their shit. I'll be back to check on your . . progress in a minute

_The supervisor leaves and Randy takes the handles of a disabled boy's wheelchair. As he_ _begins to wheel the chair toward the bathroom says in surprise_

Randy: Oh my god. I hate helping people

SCENE ENDS

_Timmy enters the special recreation centre with his carer_

Kelly: Ok Timmy we're here. Let me just get your lunchbox out..

_She opens Timmy's bag_

Kelly: Timmy! What's this? I thought I got rid of this doll. Well this time I'm . .. . going to put it straight into the bin! You're too old to play with dolls. . . While I find the bin I want you to wait by this window for me.

_She pushes Timmy to the window_

Kelly: Here, while you wait you can play with this toddler toy, it's called an . . . . O-shape and you put the different shapes into the hole like this

_Kelly pushes a plastic star shape into its hole and the throws the toy on Timmy's lap. Timmy_ _cries out in frustration_

Timmy: Arghh!

_Kelly walks away. Timmy looks out the window and see's Cartman come out of a dentists_ _building with his mother. Cartman is swinging the limited edition Terrance doll. Timmy can_ _hear their conversation as they walk down the street_

Liane: Well done poopsikins, only three fillings this time. How about some . . . ice-cream to celebrate?

Cartman: Yay mom, you're the greatest

Liane: Anything for my special man

_Cartman swings the Terrance doll around_

Cartman: And what about you, limited addition Terrance doll? Would you like . . . some Ice-cream?

Liane: My my poopsikins, you're really happy with your Terrance doll lately

Cartman: I love my Terrance doll, I wonder what wonderful adventures we can . … have today limited edition Terrance doll?

_Timmy's eyes swell up with tears as he watches Cartman walk away with his toy. He sniffles_ _and looks at the o-shape sitting on his lap. He sighs and pushes it onto the floor. He stares_ _into space looking completely beaten down by the system._

SCENE ENDS

_Randy approaches his supervisor_

Randy: Um hi, are you sure this is all I can do? Surely there's something else I . . might be able to…

Supervisor: No I'm afraid not. Look you're almost finished, just one more diaper to . . change

_The supervisor pushes a child in a wheelchair towards Randy_

Randy: Oh gee, well ok

_Randy takes the child into the bathroom. He says in a bored monotone_

Randy: Hello my name is Randy and I'll be your toilet paper for today

Disabled child: Bah! Bah!

Randy: Let's just get this over with. I'm going to put you on this table…

_He lifts the child onto the change table_

Randy: And just gently pull down you pants

_As he does so the disabled child shoots diarrhoea all over Randy_

Randy: Ohh…ohh. Not again!

_More shit comes out and shoot directly into his mouth_

Randy: Fuck my mouth! Not again! My mouth! Arghhhhhhhh!

Disabled Child: Bah! Bah!

_Randy runs out of the room screaming_

Randy: Oh my god! SHIT! SHIT!

_He runs out into the main room. All the staff and disabled children stop and stare at him. He_ _grabs a worker by the shirt and shakes him_

Randy: For the love of god save me! Ahhhhhhh! Shit, fuck my mouth!

_He runs out the door drench in shit. He can be heard running down the street_

Randy: Fuuuuck!

SCENE ENDS

_Mr Mackey approaches Butters and Jimmy. Timmy is with him, looking sad and lonely._

Mr Mackey: Oh hi boys. Can I talk to you for a minute?

Butters: Well sure Mr Mackey. What do you want to talk about?

Mr Mackey: Well you see boys Timmy's stop talking, M'kay and I was hoping that . . some of his friends could maybe try and cheer him up

Jimmy: Well su-su-sure thing Mr Mackey. Anything to help T-T-T-Timmy

Butters: Oh look there's Stan and Kyle. Maybe they have some ideas on how . . to cheer Timmy up

Timmy: Ehh….

Butters: Hey guys, over here!

_Stan and Kyle walk up to Butters and the group._

Stan: Hey dude, what's up?

Butters: Mr Mackey was just saying that Timmy's feeling a little bit down

Stan: Yeah we know

Mr Mackey: You do?

Stan: Yeah isn't it obvious? Obama care is taking over Timmy's life. He . .. . . . stopped talking when the government stopped giving him choices

Mr Mackey: Now Stan everyone know Obama care is a good thing, M'kay. It must . . be something else that's upsetting Timmy

Stan: No dude! Obama Care was great when it was about giving Timmy . . . . more choices, not less. The bigger Obama care got the less heart it . . had, and Timmy's the one who's been paying the price.

Timmy: Mm-argh!

Jimmy: That totally s-s-s-sucks.

Stan: It sure does. I learnt something today. If Timmy's going to get better . . . then everyone has to stop bossing him around. Only Timmy knows . . . . what's best for Timmy

Mr Mackey: M'kay

Timmy: Argh!

Mr Mackey: So how do we get Timmy to talk again?

Stan: I seriously don't know dude

_Randy, who is completely covered in shit, arrives. He's still running in a panic and screaming_

Randy: Aw! Aw! Fuck get it off me! Aw fuck!

Mr Mackey: Mr Marsh! Control yourself M'kay!

_Randy runs up to Mr Mackey and grabs his shirt pleading_

Randy: Why won't you help me? Argh…fuck!

Mr Mackey: Mr Marsh!

_Randy then throws up onto Mr Mackey_

Mr Mackey: Oh no! It's in my eyes! Fuck M'kay!

Children: Gross!

_Mr Mackey throws up onto the ground as Randy begins running in circles_

Randy: Fuck! Fuck!

Butters: Hey look you guys; Timmy's trying to say something!

Kyle: Go ahead Timmy. Talk!

Stan: Yeah talk Timmy!

Butters and Jimmy: Yeah

Randy: Oh fuck! Fuuuuck!

_Timmy struggles for a brief moment before saying_

Timmy: T-T-T Timmy Fuck?

Butters: Yay Timmy!

Stan: Go Timmy talk!

Mr Mackey: No Timmy, not that!

Jimmy: Say it again!

Timmy: Timmy fuck?

Children: Yay!

Randy: Fuck! Arghhh!

Mr Mackey: Mr Marsh! Timmy don't say that word!

Timmy: Timmy?

Mr Mackey: No Timmy!

Timmy: Fuck? Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck!

Stan: Holy shit dude, Timmy can talk!

Randy: Arghh!

_Randy runs over the spot where Mr Mackey has thrown up. He slips on the spew and falls_ _flat on his back. Only Butters looks concerned_

Butter: Oh gee whiz!

Randy: Arghgh!

Timmy: Fuck!

Stan: Way to go Timmy! I'm so proud of you!

Kyle and Jimmy: Yeah!

_Timmy takes off down the street; all the children follow him cheering except Butters_

Children: Yay! Go Timmy! YAY! Say it again

Timmy: Fuuuck!

_Mr Mackey follows them_

Mr Mackey: No Timmy come back here please!

Timmy: Fuck Timmy! Timmy fuck fuck!

_Butters looks concerned for Randy who appears to be unconscious. He walks up to Randy_ _and nudges him with his foot_

Butters: Hey Mr, hey Mr are you ok?

_Randy makes a small sound_

Randy: Argh…

Butters: Huh. Oh what the hell. Hey you guys.. wait up!

_Butters runs after Timmy. Randy lies on the ground barely moving. He chocks a little on_ _some shit._

Randy: Gurg-ga

_Randy's body twitches a little. He passes out completely._

SCENE ENDS

THE END 


End file.
